in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuriha
Yuzuriha (ユズリハ) is a cheerful young woman whose family is connected to the Night Blade. Information Yuzuriha is a woman who hates trouble and likes to laze around. Appearance Yuzuriha is a young woman with long purple hair in a ponytail, red eyes and a slightly above-average bust. She wears a fuschia tank top, a light pink jacket with fuschia flowers at the end, and on the end of the sleeves that hangs on her shoulders, white skinny jeans and high heels. Personality Yuzuriha is a very cheerful and carefree, acting like anything that goes on around her doesn't seem to bother her. She affectionately refers to her sword as "Ayame" and her smartphone as "Felia". She is also someone who doesn't hold a grudge, having already forgiven Hyde for his actions in the past and tells Hilda to rethink her decision on becoming a Re-Birth. Despite her seemingly happy-go-lucky attitude, Yuzuriha possesses a serious and realistic side to her. Since obtaining her sword, she has taken it upon herself to be the guardian of the city and killing any Void she encounters and admits that her abilities are far from being perfected. When encountering Hilda, she states that carrying an unconscious Hyde and Linne would be more troublesome than fighting Hilda herself, showing a bold and cocky side to her personality as well. Story Years ago Yuzuriha's ancestors worked for the Night Blade. After the Licht Kreis first appeared and started to fight agains the Night Blade for the control of the Hollow Night, Yuzuriha's ancestors got enough of the fighting and decided to betray the Night Blade and start their lives again from a new beginning. Only thing that they have left from the Night Blade is the Iris Sword passed down on their lineage. Yuzuriha's family then started to hold a sword-fighting dojo. Yuzuriha was taught the family's sword-drawing arts at that dojo. And around the time, when Hyde went to elementary school, he met Yuzuriha at the dojo. The two have been friends since that, but their relationship has gotten awkward after a "certain incident", which has left Hyde guilt-ridden ever since. Abilities Yuzuriha's ability, the EXS of Falling Flowers (散華のEXS, Sange no EXS) called Ainsel Lost (エインセルロスト, Einsaru Rosuto). Ainsel Lost makes it possible for Yuzuriha to dash at high speeds to resemble teleportation, leaving behind glowing flower petals. The sword she uses is the Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare (菖蒲刀・神路誉, Ayamegatana: Kamiji-no-Homare, lit. Iris Katana: Divine Route Honor). It is the traditional sword passed in Yuzuriha's family to those who learn their special Twin Moon One-Blade Blade-Drawing Arts Style (双月一刀抜刀術流, Sougetsu Ittou Battoujutsu Ryuu). Strangely, her coat appears to be able to turn into flexible strips of cloth capable of binding her opponent in both her Infinite Worth and Infinite Worth EXS. Whether or not this coat is a part of her ability is unknown. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She considers nothing. A rule is escaped and it chooses to be by itself. Also regardless of whom, it lives as mind is suitable. Tonight is not capricious. A white edge gazes at a moment. Truth winks. Everything changes for every instant. Waiting at the point of freedom is real her. Oneself who was lost. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She doesn't think. She runs away from her laws, and chooses to be alone. Living life as she pleases, not bound to anyone. Tonight, too, is nothing more than a whimstical stroll. The naked sword is seldom drawn, but when it is, the blade never lies. Everything is reflected in its clear glimmer... |-|Original= She is thoughtless. She chooses to be herself evading from the statute. Letting nobody capture her, she lives as the fancy takes her. Only her capriciousness brought her out tonight. The cold steel gazes at the moment. The principle is a blink. Everything returns to every moment. The true self awaits her beyond the freedom. The lost self. Trivia * The name "Iris Blade" refers to the shape of blade's tip that resembles Japanese iris flower's leaves. * The term "Sange" (lit. scattering luster) in the name of her EXS ability is also a term for "dying a glorious death", akin to "falling as flowers do". * During her walking animation, she hums out musical notes via cosmetic effect. * Yuzuriha makes a cameo appearance as a background character in Skullgirls. * During her Infinite Worth, Yuzuriha shouts out "aku, soku, zan!" ("evil, swiftly, slain!") A reference to the Rurouni Kenshin portrayal of the famous historical Shinsengumi figure, Hajime Saitou. Gallery Official Art victory-yu.png|Victory Portait sd-yuzu.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-yu0.png|Normal (通常) story-yu1.png|Happy (喜) story-yu2.png|Angry (怒) story-yu3.png|Sad (哀) story-yu4.png|Serious 1 (真面目1) story-yu5.png|Serious 2 (真面目2) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters